The Price is Wrong!
by Evil Authoress of Doom
Summary: TEA BASHING!!! MWAHAHA!! i mean, giggle. Bishi competeing!! Yaoi. And most probaly, chibis in later chappies!!
1. And so it begins

Disclaimer: Lawyer Ninjas, I call upon you!!  
Lawyer Ninjas: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the Price is Right, or anything else mentioned!!  
******************************************************\par  
Hi! I'm the Evil Authoress of Doom (E.A.O.D., Doom, or Freak) and this is my first fic!!! YAY!! So... meet my all-knowing muse, the Evil Spatula of Doom!! Or, Spat-Spat!! Say hi Spat-Spat!!  
Spat-Spat:No.  
Doom: Please?  
Spat-Spat:Foolish mortal.  
Doom:Fine. Anyways... we have to get on with this fic, so bring out the YGO characters!!  
*The Price is Right Knock-off music starts*  
Announcer Man: Welcome to " The Price is Wrong"!!  
Doom:Potato  
Yugi: Umm... Where are we?  
Seto: Looks like a cheap knock-off of the "Price is Right"  
Yugi: That would explain the girl in the gold, sparkly suit..... I hope.....   
Doom: *Pops up behind Yugi* Hamha friend!!  
Yugi: *Jumps into Yami's arms* Ack!!! Ham-chat speaking fangirl!! (A/N Ham-chat is on Hamtaro)  
Joey: I'm hungry...  
Tristan: Me too.  
Bakura: You idiots!! We've been kidnapped and you still want to eat!!  
Doom: You weren't kidnapped, you were just taken against your will.  
Ryou: So, what exactly are we doing here?  
Doom: Uh... I forget.  
*Anime Fall*  
Spat-Spat: Allow me...  
Yami: AHH!! TALKING SPATULA!! *drops Yugi*  
Yugi: Ouchies   
Spat-Spat: I thought he was supposed to be an almighty Pharoah?  
Malik: He has a fear of anything found in a kitchen...  
Doom: Really? *waves microwave in front of Yami*  
Spat-Spat: *Ignoring screaming Yami and flying microwave* So, we are going to play a game with you, called  
Announcer Man: The Price is Wrong!!  
Y.Malik: Isn't that like "The Price is Right"?  
Doom: Can you torture and/or kill Tea/Anzu in that show?  
*All Bishies now have grins on*  
Tea: NOOO!!!  
Doom: Dust bunny minions, take her away!!\par  
Dust Bunnies: *ties Tea up and puts her in empty room* Done, Mistress!  
Doom: Excellent...(insert evil laugh here)  
Bakura: Even I think that's creepy, and I'm evil!!  
Spat-Spat: I'm going to continue now... So, this game involves Tea bashings, chibis, and competing bishies.  
Tristan: This is stupid....  
Doom: Yes, yes it is.  
Y.Malik: So who are you anyway?  
Doom: Why, I'm the Evil Authoress of Doom!!! (insert darkest, scary music here)  
Spat-Spat: And I'm the Evil Spatula of Doom, also known as Spat-Spat. Also, I... AHH!!! Get away from that flame Authoress!!  
Doom: OoO pretty fire... *catches on fire*  
Ouchies... *burnt to a crisp*  
Joey: I smell bacon!! *tries to eat her*  
Yami: I'm scared of the spatula, Yugi.... hold me...  
Yugi: I thought you were supposed to be the brave one...  
Spat-Spat: Ok, since this is getting long, we'll end it now.  
******************************************************  
Okies pretty weird, but it's my first fic!! Actual game next chappie!! Please Review!! Flames used to roast Tea!!\par 


	2. Evil Yugi? Fish Sticks and Dora the Expl...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! but if I did, Tea would die, I would take her place and marry Yugi, Ryou, Malik and their Yamis (not or!!). Oh, yeah... I don't own The Price is Right, but if I did, a wooden spoon of doom would be the host.  
Spat-Spat: Can we start my small-minded mistress?   
********************************************************************************  
*All YGO bishies and Mai appear in audience*  
*Knock-off music begins*  
Doom: Welcome to the Price is Wrong!!! I'm your host the Evil Authoress of Doom!! Who are our contestants today Announcer Man?!?  
Announcer Man: Well, Doom, our first four contestants today, are..... Yugi!! Yugi c'mon down!!  
Yugi: Oh, no.  
Announcer Man: Seto!! C'mon down!!  
Seto: God, no.  
Announcer Man: Ryou!! C'mon down!! (A/N Is it me, or do they say this too much on the actual show!!)  
Ryou: Never forget me my Yami!!!  
*Guards have to use a metal rod to pry Ryou off of Bakura*  
Announcer Man: Mai!!! C'mo- oh, you get the point... Hey, your HOTT!!  
Mai: I'm way out ypur league Annnouncer Man, but that spatula's cute.  
Spat-Spat: I'm not just any spatula... I'm the Evil Spatula of Doom, and I'm in a commited relationship.  
Doom: Okay then, even I think that's weird! So, back on topic... here's the rules of the first game!!  
*Contestants appear behind podiums*  
Doom:Okee-Doki poky, the first game is called "Mug Tea". We stuff Tea with fake money and you all get big, metal bats to mug her with. The person with the most money wins this game. Got it?  
*Smiley-face contestants nod*  
Doom: Okee, Announcer Man, put 1 minute on the clock!!!  
Announcer Man: Yes, Ma'am! Ready, Set, Mug!!  
*Censored sign comes on with cheesy, elevator music.*  
*Camera turns back on looking at Yugi, Mai, Seto, and Ryou with evil grins and broken-in bats*  
Doom: Sorry, too much violence to show. Hehehe.. I mean- that's wrong of you for *cough cough*   
Announcer Man: Ok! Let's count up Tea's remaining brian cells- I mean the contestants money!  
Yugi is coming in first with $115! Seto and Ryou tied for second with $100! And Mai came in dead last with $95!  
Yugi: Yay! I won! I got to hit Tea too!  
Tea: *woozily, still trying to spit out a friendship rant- I mean speech*  
Friendships are like acorns...  
Spat-Spat: Umm 'kay? Well Yugi is the wiiner of our first game so he gets 100 points, Ryou and Seto get 50 points, and Mai has to watch re-runs of "Dora the Explorer" for losing! (A/N Sorry dora fans!)  
Also, Yugi gets 5 minutes alone with Tea and a weapon of choice in an enclosed room!!  
Yugi: MWAHAHA!!  
Yami: *From audience* No!! They're turning my hikari evil!  
Yugi: *puppy-dog eyes* Don't you love me Yami?  
Yami: What?!? Of course I do!! But you were laughing evilly so I thought...  
Yugi: Ok,Ok. We'll talk about it later, but right now, I want a chainsaw and my alone time!!! MWAHAHAHA!!  
Seto: *Gasp* He's supposed to be the voice of reason!!  
Ryou: It happens to the best of them...  
Seto: Then why hasn't it happened to Joey?  
Everyone but Seto and Doom: *GASP!*  
Seto: ACK!! DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!?!  
Doom: I knew it...  
Joey: ^____^  
Spat-Spat: Sheesh, what a soap opera... *Sees Mai sneaking away* Hey! you're supposed to be watching Dora the Explorer!!  
Mai: Fish sticks!  
*****************************************************************************  
O.K. Guys!! Notes to the reviewers!!   
1. Announcer Man needs a name!! A really WEIRD name!! Gimme some suggestions!  
  
2.Am I the only author/authoress with a cooking utensil as their muse? Do you guys even like Spat-Spat?!?! Should I kill him?!?! Should I add another muse?! You know, one with Yugi's eyes, Bakura hair, Yami's immense ability to wear leather and look great... *drools*  
  
3. Any suggestions, presents, and cooments too! Anyone who sends a really creative/funny present to me or one of the characters, will get a date with the bishi or girl of their choice on this fic!!  
  
So, please review!! Peace in! 


	3. Billi Bob Big Tooth? Flashbacks? Seto an...

Disclaimer:I don't own it, I don't own anything. I don't own a car (I'm too young to drive!!) I don't even own the house I live in!! *sobs*  
Spat-Spat: C'mon Doom, lotsa people rent their houses, only Lil' BowBow and Li' Romeo own cars at your age, and you own me and my sayings!!  
Doom: You don't have any sayings...  
Spat-Spat: ACK!! I DON'T!! ALL GOOD MUSES MUST HAVE ENCOURAGING SAYINGS FOR THEIR MISTRESSES!! AHH!! *Whips out "Big Book 'O Muse Sayings" and searches for a saying*  
Doom: How 'bout... busta hoove!!  
Spat-Spat: What?!?! Get a muse that will actually say something like that if you want someone to say that!  
Doom: I'm still working out the kinks of my new muse, so not yet.  
Spat-Spat: What!?!?! YOUR ADDING A NEW MUSE?!?  
Doom: Yes, or transforming you into an actual person with the abilities of leather (Thank you Wish ME Lovely!!)  
Spat-Spat: Me!! Wear leather?!?! NO WAY!! MAKE YOURSELF A NEW MUSE THEN!!  
Doom: I will. Next chapter he will be revealed, but this chapter, I need a muse who willl keep things under control, that why I have hired a guard/bodyguard/security person! Actually, he's not a person... he's a walrus.So everyone! Meet Billi Bob Big Tooth the Walrus!!  
Billi Bob: Hi! What's the low-down on the hoe-down?  
Doom: Nice slogan Billi!! Well, we gotta get started!  
Warning: Big kawaii scene in this fic!! It's a yaoi, shoen-ai type thing  
******************************************************************************  
*Crappy music starts*  
Announcer Man: Welcome, once again, to THE PRICE IS WRONG!! Let's bring our current contestants down with a new contestant!  
*Yugi, Seto, and Ryou appear in front of their podiums. Mai lost the first game so she's outta the game*  
Yugi: Is that a walrus?  
*Billi Bob waves his flipper to a semi-frightened Yugi*  
Seto: Hey, Yugi, are you scared of that thing or something?  
Yugi: Uhh... *has flashback*  
~~~FLASHBACK SEQUENCE~~~  
Yugi: *Walking down the street with groceries whistling*   
*Walrus appears*  
Yugi: *Is now in front of his and Yami's house* Umm, hi?  
Walrus: You have fish in that bag?  
Yugi: Uh, I think so...  
Walrus: Then, hand it over.  
Yugi: Sorry, but those are for my Yami's dinner. *Starts opening the door*  
Walrus: I said, GIVE ME THE FISH!! *Lunges at Yugi*  
Yami: *Steps outside to see what's going on* AHH!! *Sends the walrus to the shadow realm*  
Yugi: *Latches on to Yami sobbing*  
Yami: Aww... my poor aibou. *kiss*  
~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~  
Doom: Awwwwwwww, that was so sweet!!   
Yugi: WHAT?!? YOU SAW THAT?!?!  
Yami: It's o.k., hikari, all evil authoresses have that ability. I mean unless your embarassed of that moment...  
Yugi: What?!? No, no, no!! O f course I'm not embarassed, Yami!! I- I just...  
Doom: ^_____^ IT WAS CUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
Announcer Man: Anyway, our next contestant is Joey!! Joey, C'mon down!  
Joey: Umm...ok. *Gets in front of his podium that just happens to be next to Seto*  
Seto: Uh... shouldn't we start? *looks at Joey and squirms a littl*  
Joey: *Looks back and smiles*  
Seto: *Looks away quickly with sweat all over his face*  
Doom: Huh? Oh yeah, start the game, Announcer Man. *Not really paying attention scribbling something down in a notebook*  
Announcer: Ok!! Our game today is... "Wheel of Tea"!! in this game, you will spin a big wheel to see what you must do to spin the wheel that decices how many points you get for each stunt!  
Spat-Spat: First up, is Ryou!!  
Ryou: Alright, let's do this!! *spins wheel*  
Wheel: Your stunt is....*lands on bonk Tea on the head at least 20 times with a baseball bat, in one minute.*  
Ryou: Yeah!! I'm ready for it!! *pulls out baseball bat*  
Spat-Spat: Put one minute on the clock, Announcer Man!!  
*Clock starts*  
*Bonking sounds are heard and Bakura is yelling at Ryou to keep is back straight as he swings*  
Spat-Spat: Well, that's well more than 20 bonks, so spin the wheel that decides your points!!  
Ryou: Ok then. *spins wheel*   
Announcer Man: 150 points!   
Ryou: Yay!   
*Audience claps and Bakura whistles from the crowd*  
Announcer Man: Next up, is... Seto!  
Seto: *not wasting anytime, spins the wheel* C'mon, get kill Tea!!!! *Lands on Kill Tea* WHOO-HOO!! *Wind blows and pushes it to Kiss Tea* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Joey: Whoa, that's harsh. *Is sad cause if he ever wanted to kiss Seto, his lips would be soiled by the past kiss*  
Yugi: Close your eyes, hold your nose, and get it over with quickly, Seto!!  
Malik and Y.Malik: *Chanting* KISS HER!! KISS HER!!  
Seto: *Kisses Tea very quickly then rushes to bathroom to barf*  
Joey: Wow, what a brave guy...   
Tristan: He forgot to spin the points wheel!!  
Spat-Spat: I'll do it for him. *Spins the wheel and lands on 175*   
Yami: He should have gotten 200 or 300 for that.  
Bakura: For once, I agree.  
Seto: *stumbles back to podium all pale*  
Tea: *batting eyelashes at Seto*  
Seto: *Makes him fell even more sick. Puts his head down on his podium*  
Joey: Hey, buddy, are you okay?  
Seto: *Looks up with trumatized face and pleading eyes* Not really, but thank you...  
Joey: *blushes* Well, you know, we've all had to do some pretty bad stuff when Tea wanted to play Truth or Dare... So don't worry about one little kiss. *Winks*  
Seto: *Melts*  
Announcer Man: Ok, well it's Joey's turn!!  
Joey: Yeah!! *spins wheel* (A/N Hey! Wheeler's spinning the wheel! I'm such a dork...)   
*Lands on space covered up with a peice of paper scotch taped to it that says "Kiss Seto"*  
Everyone but Doom and Seto: *Shocked*  
*Seto comes into room looking much better*  
Seto: Hey, what's wrong guys? I just got back from brushing my teeth and stuff and you...  
Doom: JOEY HAS TO KISS YOU!!! *hides scotch tape*  
Seto: WHAT?!?! *faints*  
Joey: Whatever. At least he brushed his teeth. *Goes over and kisses unconcious Seto on the lips*  
Seto: *Wakes up* Umm... *Blushes*   
Joey: I'm going to spin the point wheel now...*runs away from Seto to point wheel* *Spins wheel and lands on 150*  
Yugi: My turn! *Doesn't wait for anyone and spins wheel*  
Spat-Spat: Is he hyper?  
Yami: I hope not... *has flashback*  
~~~FLASHBACK SEQUENCE~~~  
Yami: *reading a book when Yugi comes in* Hello, hikari.  
Yugi: Hi, Yami! What are you reading? *sits on Yami's lap*   
Yami: It's called "How To Keep Evil Villans From Killing You" but it doesn't really matter. *puts his arm around Yugi*  
Yugi: Yes, it does. If it interested in it then it matters to me *Snuggles up to Yami* (A/N AHH!!! TOO KAWAII!!! *takes a bazillion pictures*)  
Yami: Hmm... you are the only thing that matters to me. *Kisses Yugi*  
Yugi: *Kisses back and puts arms around Yami's waist* (A/N Whoa! This is PG-13!! I gotta stop this!)  
~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~  
Doom: *looks up from notebook* Yami, that wasn't a memory of a hyper Yugi....  
Yami: I know, I've tried to block those out of my mind. I just really love that memory. ^___^ (A/N KAWAII!! KAWAII!!! *faints from cuteness*)  
Yugi: *Lands on Give Tea a Haircut* Hehehe *whips out scissors and goes mad with them on Tea's head*  
Tea: *Hair looks like a hairball* AHH!! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!!  
Yugi: *Wastes no time and spins the wheel of points*   
Wheel: *lands on 200*  
Yugi: Yay! *looks happy and vedy, vedy, kawaii!!*  
Yami: *Swoon* He's so cute.  
Announcer Man: Well, that's the game for today!!  
************************************************************************  
~~Backstage~~  
Doom: *Still, scribbling in notebook*  
Joey: *Talking to Seto standing very close* ^__^  
Yugi: *Asleep sitting in Yami's lap*  
Bakura: *Talking with Malik and Y.Malik with his arm around his hikari*  
Y.Malik: *Also has his arm around his hikari*  
Ryou and Malik: ^__^  
Spat-Spat: What are you writing, Doom?!  
Everyone Else: Yeah! you've been writing for hours!!!  
Doom: A date fic... *evil grin*  
Bishies: *All jump up excitedly* With who?!?! Huh?!?! Tell us!!  
Doom: Seto...  
Seto: WHOO-HOO!!! *Jumps up and own as he thinks that his date is Joey*  
Joey: *Thinks the same thing and tries to restain himself*  
Doom: With a reviewer/fangirl...  
Seto: *Stops dead in his tracks and goes pale* Whaa?!?!?  
Joey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Doom: Yes, she sent cool presents that made me laugh, so she gets to go out with you. I did say "Bishi of your choice" and your her choice.  
Seto: *Has a nervous breakdown*   
Joey: But, we were finally starting to have fluff moments!! AND NOW IT'S RUINED!!  
Yami: Well, can we have our presents?  
Doom: Hehehe... sure... Wish ME Lovely presents spat spat with giant hair dryer of immense pain and suffering seductress (is spat spat gay? then give him the travel size blender of uncomfortable wedgies seduct.or. (?)) in order to lure spat spat away from commitment and into her arms  
Spat-Spat: Actually, I'm not sure if I'm gay. The authoress never really gave me any "preferences" but thanks, I guess? But, I'm staying in the commited relationship until I find out my "preferences" *cough cough* lazy authoress *cough cough*.  
Doom: Huh? Do you have a cold? Oh, she presents yami with spiffy jacket with spikes so that if yugi jumps into his arms the spikes go out and retract whenever gilly wants to be held *muah ha ha* (A/N Her evil laughter for all who don't know)  
Yugi: Wha????   
Yami: OoO!! Spiffyful! *Puts on jacket*   
Yugi: Yami!!! *Is hurt*  
Yami: *Too busy with jacket to notice evil use of it* *Notices sad Yugi* Aww.. aibou do you need a hug? *Huggles him*  
Yugi: Noooo!! *spikes go out* X__X   
Yami: AHH!!! THIS JACKET IS EVIL!! YUGI!!! *Takes of the jacket and holds Yugi in his arms* My hikari...  
Doom: Don't worry, if someone died, this fic would be angst (A/N It's not angst is Tea dies though!) *Brings Yugi back*  
Yugi: *Is back* Yami...  
Yami: Yugi... *leans in*  
Yugi: *Hits Yami on the head* Why didn't you pay attention when she was explaining what it does?!?  
Yami: x_x ouchies  
Doom: She also gives Yugi mascara for MAXIMUM IMPACT!!! *giggles at the thought of Yugi with make-up on*  
Yugi: I DON'T WEAR MASCARA!!! I MEAN, HOW WOULD I?!?! I CRY SO MUCH IN THE SHOW, DON'T YOU THINK IT WOULD BE ALL OVER MY FACE!! *Is really mad so he starts throwing stuff*  
Billi Bob: *Tries to control Yugi*  
Doom: Ummm.... oh! She presents seto kaiba with a herself in a cake wearing only a napkin*rnrn*presents jonouchi with a kitty**presents bakura with large manilla envelope full of pictures of herself doing evil things in skimpy clothing, guessing it will be a major turn on  
Seto: Umm, I'm not into girls...  
Ryou: Me either   
Seto and Ryou: *Throw out their presents*  
Joey: I got a kitty. ^__^ *Plays with his kitty* (A/N ACK! KAWAII!!! Camera: SNAP SNAP)  
Seto: Awww...  
Doom: Yes, I get it Wish ME Lovely, and yes, your date with Seto will be next chappie as long as you review and tell me a little about the date. And I will do the rest.  
To EvanescenceIX: Mr.GreenCelery is pretty good, but it lacks Announcerish quality. Wow you really like Spat-Spat?! I feel so appreciated *Puffs up chest in pride* Yes, she will die. Not yet but soon...  
***************************************************************************  
REVIEWERS:  
1.Same as last time!  
2.Got any suggestions for the hot new muse's name/features/characteristics/persona?  
Flames used for the Tea Cookout!! All reviewers/readers invited!! 


	4. The Date!

Disclaimer: Ha!! I own it!! That's right! I own it!! it's not gonna be Yu-Gi-Oh! anymore either, it's gonna be You-Gay-Ho! cause it will be yoai!! Wonderful, kawaii, yoai!   
Blood-Thirsty Lawyers: *get ready to pounce*  
Doom: WHAT?!! AHH!! I WAS JUST KIDDING!! I DON'T OWN IT!! I DON'T OWN IT! !I DON'T OWN IT!!  
Spat-Spat: I'll start the fic then...  
***************************************************************************  
*majorly crappy music comes on*  
Announcer Man: Welcome to, the Price is Wrong!! The show that sucks really bad, and brings bishis down with them!  
Spat-Spat: Wow, that's kinda dark...  
Yami Doom: I know...  
Spat-Spat: ACK!!! NOO!! SHE MADE A YAMI!!  
*Yami Doom (Y.Doom) is a man dressed in black leather, looking just as great as Yami Yugi in it, has Yugi's beautiful eyes, Ryou/Bakura's hair, Malik's build, and... well, you know, everything that would make anyone drool*  
Doom: HAHAHA!!! THAT'S RIGHT!!! HE'S WEIRDER THEN ME TOO!! HE LIKES THE PHRASE "busta hoove", HE SUPPPORTS YOAI, AND HE'S HOTT!! HE'S RYAN!!!!  
Ryan: I'm her muse and yami, and I'm major-mundo coolio!!!  
Spat-Spat: Wha- What about me?  
Doom: What? Oh, Spat-Spat... your my smart muse, that has the solution to the hard stuff, the one who keeps me from jumping around like a monkey on anti-depressants. I needed a muse who- who-  
Ryan: Likes yoai?  
Doom: EXCATLY!!  
Spat-Spat: Ok, whatever.   
*YGO characters had been standing there listening the whole time and the Authoress and her muse duo finally notice*  
Yami: How do we know he's really a yoai supporter?  
Yugi: Yeah, he could be lying.  
Seto: I say we see if he's really a yoai-ist.  
Jou: He's hott though...  
Seto: *is sad*  
Jou: *notices sad face* But I know hotter. *winks at Seto*  
Ryan: Sheesh! Just make out already!! *smashes Seto's lips against Jou's lips*  
Seto and Jou: *kiss kiss*  
Malik: I don't really care what he thinks of yoai, I'm a yoai-ist and proud of it!  
Y.Malik: Dang right you are! *winks*  
Spat-Hpat: Hey, Doom? Doesn't Seto have a date with Wish ME Lovely? Or Gilly as she calls herself?  
Doom: Yep! That's what he's going to be doing after the show. So, let's start the show!  
*contestants appear behind podiums*  
Announcer Man: Ok, Yugi is in the lead right now, or is Ryou? I don't really remember... oh well! Anyways, our game today is "Slap Anzu"!! In this game, you will slap Anzu everytime someone says your name! That's the whole game!! Ya know why? Cause the authoress used all her creativity in the date with Seto and Gilly!  
Seto: NOOO!!!!!! I DON'T WANNA GO OUT ON A DATE WITH A FANGIRL!!  
Ryan: It's not so bad, I could cheer you up afterwards if you like *wink wink*  
Seto: *blush* Umm...  
Jou: What!?!? *tries to kill Ryan*  
Doom: Wait!!! Ryan has a stigmatism in his eye!! He can't help if he winks sometimes!!  
Ryan: Yes! Please!! I have eye problems!   
Jou: Alright... *settles down*  
Ryan: Hehehe.. *winks at Seto when Jou isn't looking*  
Announcer Man: Just start the stinkin' game!!!   
*slaps are heard and so is the terrorized screams of Anzu*  
Announcer Man: Hey! I don't know how to judge this contest cause Doom is outta ideas!! So, I'm just gonna say that-  
Doom: Yugi won!! Cause he's the cutest!!  
Ryan: NO!! Ryou won! Cause he's the hottest!  
Doom: Yugi!  
Ryan: Ryou!  
Doom: YUGI!!!!  
Ryan: RYOU!!!!  
Yami:*from audience* Yugi!  
Bakura:*also from audience* Ryou!  
Yami and Bakura: *fighting*   
Ryan and Doom: *having a staring contest*  
Doom: *eye twitches*  
Ryan: *straining eyes*  
Doom: *blinks* DARN!!  
Ryan: YEAH!! THAT MEANS RYOU WON!!!  
Yami: Dang  
Bakura: WHOO-HOO!! IN YOUR FACE PHAROAH!!! *does the moonwalk*  
Ryou: It doesn't really matter. Right, Yugi?  
Yugi: Yeah, they were just looking for an excuse to beat eachother at something.  
Ryou: Yeah, cause they can't admit that they consider eachother friends! *giggles*  
Yugi: Yeah!! *giggles also*  
Doom: *the giggling spreads to her* Hehehehe  
Ryan: Isn't effected cause he's a yami*  
Malik: *is a hikari so he goes over to the other gigglers and giggles too*  
Y.Malik: NOOO!!!! DON'T GIGGLE HIKARI!!!! IT'S EVIL!!!  
Spat-Spat: Gasp! It seems that when one aibou starts to giggle, all the aibous do, too!!  
Doom: Well, *giggles* we have to *giggle* get on with *giggle* the date! So *giggle* Here it is! *giggle*  
**********************************************************************  
Doom: Well, the show's over this chappie, but we're gonna see an even better show now!!  
Jou: NO!!!! *sniffle* HE DOESN'T DESERVE IT!!  
Seto: *comes in with head down*  
*YGO characters are sitting backstage waiting for presents and Seto's date*  
Spat-Spat: Here's your hairdryer back Gilly. *throws Gilly her hairdryer*   
Doom: Alright!! We're going to give out presents first!! Oh yeah, *sends kawaii pics to Gilly and her own Kawaiiness Camera, that takes kawaiiness pics only*  
To Yami: Sorry, Gilly'll take off the spikes because you and Yugi are SO KAWAII! GAH!  
Yami: YAY!! Now I can hug Yugi with my spiifyful jacket on!!! *huggles Yugi*  
Yugi: ^___^ *being huggled*  
Ryan and Doom: Awww... *takes lotsa pics of kawaiiness with kawaiiness cameras*   
Seto: You know, I could be killed by Gilly, so, *kissles Jou*  
Jou: ^__^ *kissles back*  
Ryan and Doom: Awww... *more pics of kawaiiness*  
Spat-Spat: *rolls eyes* Ok, To Yugi: Sorry gilly hurts you. GIlly NO MEAN NO HARM! Gilly wuvvels you yugi-kins. also, gilly suspects yami finds mascara HUGE TURN-ON. just a tip.  
Yami: *gasp* How'd she find out?! *hides all his mascara*  
Yugi: Pssh, it's not like I didn't already know. *hides his mascara too*  
Spat-Spat: Umm... kay? To Anzu: DON'T TOUCH SETO YOU SILLY SKANK! *grows fangs* *hisses* *chops off Anzu's eyelashes* MUAH! WITH A 'U'!  
Anzu: EEK!!! *has no eyelashes* *goes mental in count of all the terror she went through*  
Ryan: Yay!! Now she can't get in the way of Yugi and Yami's LOVE!!!!!   
Spat-Spat:*presents ryou with large stuffed black velvet penguin with sequins**presents seto with mini dragon named muffy in order to get more kawaii piccys* i couldn't manage to potty train little muffels, so gilly leaves that to you, all powerful dragon tamer.  
Seto: *pets his dragon* Hullo, Muffy! *Muffy relieves himself on Seto* Eww...  
Jou: *gives Seto anti-bacterial and towls to clean himself with*  
Ryou: I always wanted a penguin! *huggles his penguin*   
Bakura: Aww... he looks adorable with the peguin!! *huggles Ryou*  
Ryou: *is cute* *huggles his yami too*  
Kawaii Cameras: CLICK CLICK!!! SNAP SNAP!!  
Doom: Okay!! We start the date now!! Seto, go to the Mariachi Mexican Food Place Thingie on Red Lion Road. Oh, and she cries in the sight of bishies and talks in third person, so be careful!!  
Yami: Good luck, Seto. *bows*  
Yugi: Make the best of it!  
Jou: Dude, if she tries anything freaky, then use this. *hands over anti-freak spray to Seto* And, um good luck. *kiss*  
Doom and Ryan: Aww...  
Seto: *blush* Uh, thanks guys. I should go now.  
~~ At restruant ~~  
Seto: *seated at table waiting for Gilly*  
Gilly: *walks in* *sees Seto* Ahh!!! It's really him!! Gilly can't believe it!! *sobs*   
Seto: Ok, since she's talking in third person, and crying, I guess that's her. *waves her over*  
Gilly: *sits down at table* Hi!! Like Gilly's red, satin, cape of sparkles? *holds up red sparkly cape*  
Seto: Umm.. yeah... We should order.  
Gilly: Order for Gilly, Muy Muy?  
Seto: Ok... *orders for both of them* So, uh... you like Mexican I guess right?  
Gilly: Ci, Senor!  
Seto: Riiiiiiiight.  
*food comes*  
Gilly: *chomp chomp* *munch munch* YUMMY!!! *with food in her mouth*   
~~ Back at the studio ~~  
*Everyone watching the date from private cameras stuck on to Seto's clothes when he wasn't looking*  
The Yamis: *cracking up*  
Y.Malik: OMG!!! HE IS SO GOING TO KILL HER OR DIE OF HUMILATION!!  
Yami: I KNOW!!! IF I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS SO FUNNY, I'D FEEL BAD FOR HIM!!  
Bakura: HAHAHA!! MUY MUY? DUDE, I WOULD HAVE KILLED HER JUST FOR SAYING THAT!!  
The Hikaris: *are getting angry at their yamis*  
Yugi: Yami!!! What if it was you out there?!?! You should give him a little respect!! I never knew you could be so unconsiderate.  
Ryou: Yes, Bakura, Yugi's excatly right!! I'm very disappointed!  
Malik: I agree full heartedly! You have no right to laugh at him Yami (A/N He's refering to his yami)  
The Yamis: *are squirming a little, but not really willing to give in to their hikaris*   
Hikaris: *glare*   
Yamis: *are deciding who should talk first*  
Y.Malik and Bakura: *push Yami in front*  
Yami: Aibou, you see-  
Yugi: Nope. *is mad*  
Yami: *feels bad* But-  
Yugi: I can't believe you, Yami! *is disappointed*  
Yami: *sees that he's disappointed* I'm so sorry aibou!! You're right!! *cries in Yugi's shoulder*  
Yugi: That's ok, Yami.  
The other Yamis and Ryan: *cough* WHIPPED! *cough*  
Hikaris and Doom: *glare*  
~~Back to the restruant~~  
Seto: God, help me.  
*dinner is finished*  
Gilly: Let's go to Gilly's house and play dress up!!  
Seto: Umm...  
Gilly: *grabs Seto and magically transports him to her house* *puts tutu on Seto8  
Seto: EEK!! *rips of the tutu* I'm getting outta here!!!  
Gilly: Wait!!! Seto has to give gilly kiss first!  
Seto: Fine. *Kisses Gilly* *flies back to the studio*  
~~Back at the studio~~  
Jou: *tackles Seto with hugs and kisses*  
Honda: OoO Jou LOVES Seto!  
Seto: ^___^  
Jou: *finally notices what he's doing* *lets go and brushes self off*  
Spat-Spat: Glad to see you alive, Seto.  
Seto: Well, what happened while I was gone?  
Ryan: The yamis and their hikaris got into fights, and of course, Yami is whipped, so he got all sentimental and now Yugi and Yami are making out in Doom's dressing room.  
Doom: Little do they know, I have cameras in there. Hehehe!!  
Ryan: You do!!! Then lets go watch!! *grabs Dooms hand and pulls her to tv*  
Doom: *turns on the channel it's on*  
Ryan and Doom: O__o   
Ryou: *gasp* That's not making out!!!  
Bakura: *mesmerized in front of tv*   
Malik: *faints*  
Y.Malik: *catches Malik* Poor aibou... *kisses Malik's forehead*  
****************************************************************  
Ok, this chappie wasn't the best. I think I can do better. Plz review!!!  
1. Suggestions, presents, and comments taken!  
2. Ryan needs more characteristics!! Help me!!  
For the ending, I putta a flashbackie!!! (A/N The whole thing is sappy fluff)  
~~FLASHBACK SEQUENCE~~~  
Ryou: *sleeping*  
Bakura: *trying to make Ryou breakfast* *burns himslelf* OW!!   
Ryou: *is woken by scream of pain*  
Bakura: *finally manages to finish cooking food that is actually pretty good*  
Ryou: *comes downstairs* *sees Bakura and food* Aww.. you cooked. *happy face that's unbearably cute*  
Bakura: *nods* For you... *blush* (A/N Who knew he was such a softie?)  
Ryou: Aww... I love you, Yami. (A/N Refering to his Yami of course)  
Bakura: I love you too, aibou. *kiss kiss*  
~~END OF FLASHBACK~~ 


	5. HappyHyperHikaris!

Disclaimer: If she owned Yu-Gi-Oh! don't you think Yugi and Yami would be making out whil a talking shoe hosts a boxing match of Anzu vs a really angry gorilla? I do.  
  
Spat-Spat: Well, well, creative today, aren't we?  
  
Doom: You know it, baby!!  
  
Ryan: *doing his nails* Well of course, I mean she hasn't written any chappies in a little while, she's been reading "Freak the Mighty" (A/N Inspiring book, a must read!), and she's been listening to more Smile DK songs than a person should!  
  
Doom: Ai, ai, ai, I'm your little butterfly... *singing Butterfly by Smile DK*  
  
Yugi: Are we gonna get started?  
***************************************************************************  
Announcer Man: Welcome to "The Price is Wrong"!!  
  
*Audience of fangirls, readers, reviewers and the YGO cast appears*  
  
Ryou: *hyper* HI!!!  
  
Yugi: *also hyper* HIYAS!!!!!  
  
Malik: *wow, he's hyper too... weird(A/N remember, he's in the audience!) * HELLO!!! MEET MY YAMI EVERYONE!! *holds up Y.Malik* (A/N ACK! Too hard!! we're gonna call him Marik from now on!!)   
  
Marik: Ack! *tries to calm down his hikari*  
  
Yami and Bakura: *also trying to calm down their hikaris* DOOM!!! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!?!?  
  
Spat-Spat: Oh, Doom, you didn't give them "Happy Hyper Hikari" candy bars did you?  
  
Doom: Um, well, I'm sure I could find some "Hyper-Go-Away"...  
  
Ryan: We're all out and plus... their so cute this way!! *hugs the hikaris*  
  
Yamis: GET OFF OUR HIKARIS!!!!! *each grab their aibous protectively*  
  
Hikaris: *like the attention*  
  
Seto: Why don't you just get some more of that "Hyper-Go-Away" stuff?  
  
Jou: Yeah, duh?   
  
Seto: *is happy that Jou agreed with him* ^___^  
  
Jou: *notices* ^___^  
  
Yugi: *is also outgiong thanks to the Happy Hyper Hikari* I love you, Yami. *snuggle*  
  
Yugi/Yami fans: Awwwww... *whips out kawaii cameras*  
  
Gilly AKA Wish Me Lovely: *pops out of no where with kawaii camera* *winks at Seto*  
  
Yami: *stuttering out of shock at public display of affection because Yugi is so darn shy!!* Uh... um...  
  
Yugi: *watery-eyed* Don't you love me, Yami? *puppy-dog-eyes*  
  
Yami: What?!? Of course I do!! It's just your on Happy Hyper Hikari and...  
  
Ryan: He's embarassed of you, Yugi. Which is a shame because if you were my koi, I would show you and your kawaiiness off all the time. *wink wink*  
  
Doom: That's not true!!! *hits Ryan with a lamp* Stop trying to steal Yugi!!  
  
Yugi/Yami: YEAH!! *attacks Ryan*  
  
Ryou: Hey, Bakura!!! *jumping up and down*  
  
Bakura: Umm... yes... Ryou?  
  
Ryou: You are SEXY!!!! (A/N I guess that stuff makes them all outgoing!)  
  
Bakura: *blush* Ryou... I- *stutter* um... *about to faint*  
  
Ryou: But that's not why I love you!!! *kisses Bakura*  
  
Bakura: *shocked*  
  
Bakura/Ryou fans (and Gilly): *appear out of no where with kawaii cameras*  
  
Spat-Spat: Well, that's two couples down one to go....  
  
Malik: Marik?   
  
Marik: *afraid to answer* Uh, yeah?  
  
Malik: Are you ticklish?  
  
Marik: Umm.. I dunno...   
  
Malik: Well, I wanna know!! *tickles Marik*  
  
Marik: Hahaha...stop...hehe...Malik...  
  
Malik/Marik fans and Gilly of course: *what do you think?!*  
  
Spat-Spat: Wow, this is really getting outta hand, I'm gonna go shopping right now!! Doom, do you need anything from the supermarket?  
  
Doom: *hands over list*  
  
List: 1. Hyper-Go-Away bars 2.Hershey Bars 3. Milk 4.Oreos 5. Daredevil poster (A/N Yeah baby!! That's da best movie ever!!) 6 Cloning Machine 7. Magical Spell Book   
  
Spat-Spat: Ok, I'll be back...  
  
~~AT THE SUPERMARKET~~  
Spat-Spat: Ok, first thing is the Hyper-Go-Away... *spots it and puts it in cart* Hmm... *Hershey Bars, Oreos, and Milk are ext to each other* Well, that's convient. Ok, Daredevil poster... *takes one with Ben Affleck on it* Cloning Machine? Magical Spell Book? Where am I gonna find this stuff!!  
  
Random Employee: Their both on sale actually, row 5.  
  
Spat-Spat: Umm... thanks? *walks toward row 5*  
~~MEANWHILE BACK AT THE STUDIO~~  
Yugi: *playing with Yami's buckles*   
  
Yami: *still blushing*  
  
Ryou and Bakura: *still kissing*  
  
Maik: *stills being tickled*  
  
Seto: This is arrousing... *looks at Jou*  
  
Jou: *gulp* Uh... what is it Kaiba?  
  
Seto: *whistfully* Nothing...  
  
Jou: Ok, well, your kinda freaking me out...  
  
Seto: *turns back into regular self* What's that supposed to mean, mutt?!  
  
Seto/Jou fans: NOO!!!! IT COULD HAVE BEEN A FLUFF MOMENT!! WAHH!!!! T_T  
  
Jou: *also sort of upset* You don't have to get all uptight, I just didn't know what was going on... *looks down at floor*  
  
Doom: *whispering to Ryan* Hey!! Jou might be able to turn this around if Seto takes the bait!  
  
Seto: *upset at himself* Yeah, I'm sorry I'm starting all this trouble... I'm just not used to loving someone.  
  
Seto/Jou fans: YAY!!  
  
Ryan: *whispering* Wow, he didn't just turn that around, he boosted the fluffy moment!!  
  
Jou: *suprised that Seto is willing to talk about their relationship in front of about 50 screaming fangirls* Wow... Seto... I dunno what to say... *kiss kiss*  
  
Seto/Jou fans: *faint*  
  
~~HEHE BACK TO THE SUPERMARKET SO YOU DON'T SEE WHAT HAPPENS BETWEEN JOU AND SETO!! MWAHAHAHA!!~~  
Spat-Spat: Whoo-hoo!! All done!! Now I can go back to the studio!!  
  
~~BACK TO THE STUDIO!!!~~  
Spat-Spat: I'm back!!  
  
The Yamis: THANK RA!!!  
  
Ryan: Aww... fiddletwigs...  
  
Yugi/Yami fans, Bakura/Ryou fans, Malik/Marik fans and Gilly: NOO!!!!  
  
Doom: YAY!! OREOS!!  
  
Spat-Spat: *gives the hikaris the "Hyper-Go-away"* Hey, doom, what's the Spell Book for?  
  
Doom: The next chappie. Hey, Ryan!! I got a Daredevil poster with Ben Affleck looking wet and HOTT!!  
  
Ryan: Oooooh!!! Lemme see!!  
  
Yugi: *back to normal* Ugh... my head... *notices he's cuddled up against Yami in front of lotsa people* Umm... *blush*  
  
Yami: YAY!!! he's back to his normal,shy (but still adorable!!) self!! *kisses Yugi*  
  
Ryou: Bakura? What happened?  
  
Bakura: *puts his arm around Ryou* Just Doom being weird again, hikari...  
  
Malik: I'm not sure what happened, and even though it's probably all Doom's fault-  
  
Doom: That's right!!  
  
Malik: I'm sorry for any trouble I caused you my Yami.  
  
Marik: Aww...aibou, your so cute.  
  
*************************************************  
Wow, that was seriously sappy!!! Oh, well.   
NOTES TO THE REVIEWERS  
1.Please review!!  
2.Any suggestions for me?  
3.Ben Affleck is hott  
Oh, yeah Gilly, you are muy muy funny!! Ryan loves his new clothes!! And he looks dead sexy in 'em!! Yes, the cameras are always on in the dressing room...  
Yugi and Yami: WHAT?!?   
Oh don't worry boys, I only gave the tape to Gilly, Ryan, Seto, Bakura and Jou.  
To Gin Ryu-chan, Yes, Yugi is the most kawaii, and YxY is the best couple, EVER!! I got into Yaoi after reading only one Yaoi fic a little while ago, now, I will not read a non-yaoi fic. Strange, eh? 


	6. One word, dude, chibis

Disclaimer: I'm scared...  
  
Doom: Be one with the disclaimer, grasshopper.  
  
Disclaimer: Hmm... you are right master!! *does funky karate move* SHE DON'T OWN IT!!  
  
Spat-Spat: Well, I guess this chappie is gonna be interesting if our disclaimer is a Kung-Fu fanatic.  
  
Doom: MWAHAHAHA!!!! You have no idea my unsuspecting muse...  
*************************************************************  
Announcer Man: Welcome to "The Price is Wrong"!!  
  
*YGO characters and audience appear*  
  
Doom: Well, we are actually gonna do something fun today since the last 2 chappies sucked really bad. But hey, we did get chibis out of it!! *hugs her chibi-Yugi*  
  
Spat-Spat: Where did you get that thing?  
  
Doom: Aurora, the almighty goddess of Yu-Gi-Oh! chibis!! She said not to give them sugar or fluffy choas will ensue. Ryan, get the pixi-stix please?  
  
Ryan: *comes in with 300 pixi-stix* Way ahead of you, Doom.  
  
YGO chibis: CANDY!! CANDY!! CANDY!! *jumping up and down*  
  
Yugi: I'm afraid to ask what the other gifts were...  
  
Doom: Kiki Demon gives you some candy bars (hehe they're happy hyper hikari ones).  
  
Yugi: WHOO-HOO!!! *eats them all* HAMTARO IS THE PRESIDENT!! HAHAHAHA!!  
  
Yami: ACK!! Doom, help me!!!  
  
Doom: Sheesh, don't get your undies in a bunch, you get some hyper go away candy bars.  
  
Yami: Hahaha!! *makes Yugi eat it*  
  
Yugi: Ah, poo.  
  
Doom: Ryou, You get a megaphone so when you're yami goes nuts you can yell at him REALLY loud.  
  
Ryou: Yay!! Maybe he won't go to the pre-school around the corner and curse them all out anymore!  
  
Bakura: Kiki, you are evil...  
  
Doom: Wait! She gives you a dagger named Lilly, Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Hey, I like her now!! *strokes his "Lilly"* My little Lilly, who is very silly, likes to run around like a hillbilly.  
  
Ryou: O_o Ok... I guess he really likes it then...  
  
Doom: Ryan!! She gives you a video camera to video tape all fluff moments!  
  
Ryan: Whoo-Hoo!!   
  
Spat-Spat: Hey, Doom, she sent you a present, too.   
  
Doom: Me? Really? Wow, I feel so loved... *cries*  
  
Spat-Spat: Uh... well, she sent you a neato fluffy chair to sit in while you host The Price is Wrong!  
  
Doom: Wow...it's beautiful...I'm gonna name it...Fluff-Fluff!!  
  
Spat-Spat: Oh, boy...that means it's gonna talk, give advice, and be a new muse.  
  
Fluff-Fluff: *comes to life* Come and sit on me, Doom!! I'm comfy!!  
  
Doom: Yay! *sits down* I feel...different....like I should host the show, and do it...good.  
  
Everyone: *gasp*  
  
Yami: Are you saying your going to take this seriously, Doom?  
  
Doom: Just until I get some ridicoulous (A/N I cannot spell for jellybeans!) new idea or item.  
  
Ryan: Well, that's good, I wouldn't want you to be normal. *sighs cutely in relief*  
  
Spat-Spat: Well, let's enjoy the sane host we have right now, and get this show on the road!!  
  
Doom: Right! Ok, our game tonite is "Name That Weapon"! Announcer Man will use various weapons behind a screen on Anzu, and you have to identify what weapon it is just by listening to her screams and the sounds of the weapon.  
  
Announcer Man: *goes behind screen and starts using wepon*  
  
Anzu: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Ugh, isn't this is kind of violent? *tries not to throw up*  
  
Yami:Poor aibou!! *wants to hug Yugi but if he tries Billi Bob the Walrus might eat him, plus he's still afraid of going near the Evil Spatula*  
  
Jou: Chainsaw!  
  
Seto: Baseball bat!  
  
Ryou: A 25in machine gun that can hold up to 75 bullets!!  
  
Everyone else: O__o  
  
Ryou: Don't be suprised, look who my yami is.  
  
Bakura: *sniff* I'm so proud. *wants to hug his hikari now, too*  
  
Doom: ^__^ Hey! That's right!! Ryou wins!!  
  
Ryou: Yay!  
  
Ryan: Hey, let's celebrate by unleashing fluffy-fury with the pixi-stix and chibis!!  
  
Doom: Oh, Ryan that's so immature. *isn't crazy yet*  
  
ChibiYugi: Woom, why awe you actwing nowmal? (A/N Doom, why are you acting normal?)  
  
Doom: AWWW!!!! *goes back to being crazy* Bring the pixi-stix Ryan!!  
  
Ryan: *feeds the chibis*  
  
Yugi: *is a little scared* Yami...  
  
Yami: *rushes to Yugi's side* Yes, aibou?  
  
Yugi: *is impressed by yami's speed* Whoa, you sure did get here fast!  
  
Yami: I would go even faster for you, aibou. I love you.  
  
Yugi: ^___^ I love you to Yami!! *hugs*  
  
Yami: *hugs back*  
  
Doom: Ack!! Fluff!! Ryan, tape the chibis!! We'll use that fluff for the next chappie!!  
  
Readers and reviews: Aww...but we wanna see the fluff now!!  
*******************************************************************  
  
Sorry that it took me so long to finish another chappie!! I've been really busy of late!! Chibi fluff next chappie though!! I'm starting a new fiction too!! I'm brainstorming right now though!  
  
Reviewers, same as usual!! Love you all!!!  
PEACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
